In general, laundry handling apparatuses are apparatuses for handling clothes through a washing process. Such a laundry handling apparatuses may be divided into a washer for washing clothes and a dryer for drying the washed clothes.
Laundry handling apparatuses according to a related art could simply perform only its innate functions. However, needs of additional functions except for the handling of clothes are being increased in recent years.